thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tankers of Doom
Tankers of Doom is the third episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot It was a foggy day on the Island of Sodor and Thomas was helping Salty at Brendam Docks. Salty had lots of stories to tell to Thomas. "Argh Thomas, would you like to hear a 'Salty' story?" Salty asked. "Yes please Salty." replied Thomas. "Oh, not another story!" grumbled Cranky. "Do you think I'm going to listen to some bugs talking about tales of the sea again?" "No need to be rude me hearty." Salty retorted. "Anyway, let's begin shall we?" he suggested. "Once upon a time. A long, long time ago, an engine was pulling some tankers, they were called the "Tankers of Doom". "The tankers of doom?!" exclaimed Thomas. "Argh yes matey, the 'tankers of doom'. But one day as he was pulling the tankers, the tankers of doom started pushing the engine along the line, the engine tried to apply his brakes, but the tankers of doom were too strong for him, and then up ahead was a set of buffers which led to a high cliff, and the tankers of doom pushed the engine right through the buffers and off the cliff, he landed in a ravine, and he was never found again." The docks were surrounded with silence. "Huh!" snorted Cranky who broke the silence. "That's just one of Salty's tedious tales ever!" "Oh my!" Thomas gasped. "The tankers of doom sound very horrifying." "You'll hear the rattling of wheels on the tracks matey." chuckled Salty. Thomas gasped even more. "Don't listen to him Thomas!" Cranky called. "Salty's just trying to scare you." "I am not Cranky!" Salty huffed. "This is real!" "Real? Huh! Of course it is!" Cranky said sarcastically, "...not!" Thomas was now worried, he hoped that he wouldn't run into the tankers of doom. "I have to deliver these flatbeds of pipes to the shunting yards. I'll see you later Salty." Thomas tooted. "Argh, see you later me hearty." replied Salty. "And watch out for the tankers of doom." Thomas gulped and Cranky just rolled his eyes, unamused. Thomas arrived at the shunting yards with his trucks. "Henry!" he said as he pulled in. "Hello Thomas," Henry replied. "what's wrong, you don't seem happy?" "Oh Henry. Salty told me a story about the 'Tankers of Doom!'". "The tankers of doom?!" exclaimed Henry. "What are they?" "Salty said that they're tankers that push engines off cliffs." Thomas told him. Henry whimpered a little. "I-is that true?" he stammered. "Well, after hearing Salty's story, I'd say... yes." Thomas replied. Henry shuddered a little. "Ohh..." he groaned. Emily overheard the conversation. "Nonsense!" she puffed. "I'm sure Salty is just making this story up." "I don't think he was, Emily," responded Thomas. "he was saying sorts of stuff, like-" "I heard you talking about everything." Emily interrupted. "I'm sure Salty was just making that story up." she said firmly. "Anyway, there must be a perfectly sensible explanation. Like I said at the time Salty told you about the "Flatbeds of Fear." "Don't remind me of that," quivered Henry. "I also hope you're right, because right now I have to take these flatbeds of logs to my forest, do you think I'll be alright?" "I don't know Henry." Thomas muttered. "Of course you will Henry." smiled Emily. "Just be brave and confident, there's nothing to worry about." "Alright, Emily." said Henry meekly. "I'll do it." and the LMS Stanier set out into the fog. Thomas was now very worried about Henry. After overhearing all this, Emily had a slight feeling that the tankers of doom did exist. Henry was puffing through the misty countryside. He looked around him. "No tankers of doom here and no tankers of doom there." he chuffed nervously. "Oh, hello Henry." came Stanley's voice. Henry whimpered a little. "Who was that?" he asked concernedly, he looked and saw Stanley, Henry was glad. "Oh, hello Stanley." he said relieved, but also feeling a bit silly. "Hello Henry." Stanley replied, but then he gasped when he saw the milk tankers he was pulling. "Stanley!" Henry exclaimed. Stanley stopped and applied his brakes. "What's wrong Henry?" he asked confused. "Uncouple from those tankers, they're the tankers of doom!" Henry shrieked. Stanley was puzzled. "Tankers of doom. But-" "Salty said that the tankers of doom pushed an engine off a cliff once." said Henry. Stanley was very confused. "Henry, I have no idea what you're talking about." the Hudswell Clarke hybrid said. "The tankers you're pulling." Henry told him. Stanley chuckled. "Oh Henry, they're milk tankers, I'm taking them to the dairy." he said. Henry was confused. "Milk tankers? Dairy?!" he exclaimed, puzzled. "Yes," Stanley chuckled. "milk tankers!" "Oh." Henry felt a little embarrassed of what he had thought were the "Tankers of Doom", he chuckled sheepishly and he continued on his way. Henry was still looking around for tankers and as he passed through the Sodor Cream Factory, he saw three cream tankers there. "Oh no!" Henry cried. "It's the tankers of..." as Henry could finish. He saw Sidney backing onto them. "Wait a minute, where was I suppose to take these?" he thought to himself, then he saw Henry. "Ah, Henry, do you know where I'm supposed to take these tankers?" the forgetful diesel asked. Henry knew where they had to go. "Those tankers need to go to Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory." he told him. "Ah, thank you Henry." said Sidney and he oiled away. "You're welcome." Henry replied, he kept thinking that every tanker on Sodor was the tankers of doom, but they were just ordinary tankers. Henry had seen no sign of the tankers of doom at all. "Maybe Emily was right, maybe Salty was just making this story up." he thought to himself. But then, as he was approaching Wellsworth, he heard the rattling of wheels on the track. There was no engine around. Henry's boiler ran cold. "W-What was that?" he stuttered as he eyed around the yard by the station, he saw two tankers moving by themselves, Henry gasped in horror. "There they are, the "Tankers of Doom!" Henry shrieked and he steamed away as fast as he could, but what he hadn't known is that the wind was that strong, it was blowing the tankers which was making them move along the rails on their own. Meanwhile at the shunting yards, Thomas and Emily were shunting trucks when Henry came racing in. "Henry!" exclaimed Thomas. "What's wrong with you? You look like if you've seen a ghost." "Oh, Thomas!" Henry cried. "It's worse then that, you'll never believe what I just saw down at Wellsworth." "What is it Henry?" Thomas asked. "I saw... the 'Tankers of Doom!'" Henry blasted out. "I heard their rattling on the rails." Thomas' jaw dropped and his face darkened. "So Salty was right, the tankers of doom are real!" "I can assure you they're not." said Emily, who was shunting trucks nearby. "Like I said before, I'm sure there's a perfectly sensible explanation." "I hope you're right Emily." hoped Henry, as the Stanier was uncoupled from the flatbeds of logs, too scared to puff anywhere. Emily was coupled up to them. "Right," Emily sighed, "let's take these flatbeds of logs to Henry's Forest." and she chuffed away, feeling confident, but also a little worried, what if the tankers of doom did indeed exist? "Be careful Emily." warned Henry. "I will." the Stirling Single replied, quite confident. As Emily was puffing through the mist. She looked around to see if there were any tankers around. "No tankers there and no tankers over there. I was probably right, there must have been a perfectly sensible explanation." Emily said to herself, she was feeling quite self-confident, but then as she passed through Wellsworth, she heard the rattling of wheels on the tracks. There were no engines about, her boiler ran cold. "W-What was that?" she stuttered, she saw the tankers in the yard beside the station moving on their own. Emily gasped in horror. "Oh my, the tankers of doom are real!" she cried. Emily raced through the station as first as she could, but as she rounded the sharp bend, there was trouble, the logs tumbled off the flatbeds and onto the track. Emily felt bad about what she had done. "Oh." Rocky had to be called to clean up the mess. Emily thought to herself. "I can't believe that I actually saw the tankers of doom." she muttered. "I have to agree, Emily." said her driver. It wasn't long before the logs were soon loaded back onto the flatbeds and Emily hurried away with the logs. Later on, Thomas puffed into the docks to collect some pipes and take them to Vicarstown. "Have you loaded the pipes yet Cranky?" asked Thomas. "Just be patient please Thomas." huffed Cranky. Then Salty rolled in. "Hello Thomas," he said. "have you seen the tankers of doom yet?" "I haven't," Thomas replied. "but I heard Henry seen some tankers moving in the yards at Wellsworth on their own." Salty laughed. "Argh, you've guessed the mystery matey." he chuckled. "Really?" Thomas exclaimed. "What mystery?" "The tankers of doom were really the wind blowing the tankers in the yard at Wellsworth making them move on their own, that's why you could hear the sound of rattling on the rails." Salty told Thomas, who surprised, he stayed silent for a moment and he spoke up. "R-Really?" he asked confusedly. "Yes, of course, me hearty." Salty replied. "Oh, well I'm relieved." Thomas was glad that the tankers of doom weren't real. "But how can wind exactly blow rolling stock?" he questioned. "Well, the wind is quite strong, so it must have the ability to blow anything that is a coach, a truck, anything really." "Oh well, it makes sense now." Thomas puffed. "I told you that this story was just a tedious tale of Salty's." grunted Cranky. "Argh Ha Ha Ha, but a lot of engines like scary stories, though, they might think they're scary, but they still like listening to them." Salty replied. That night, Emily returned to Tidmouth Sheds, she felt very weary. "Oh Thomas, you'll never believe what I seen. I saw the 'Tankers of Doom!'" she quivered. Thomas laughed. "Oh Emily, you were right when you said that there was a perfectly sensible explanation." "Really?" Emily exclaimed. "Yes you were." chuckled Henry. "The tankers you saw at Wellsworth were really the wind blowing on them to make them look as if they were moving all by themselves." admitted Thomas. Emily was surprised, but confused. "Oh well, I do feel quite glum for what I thought were the tankers of doom." "You're not the only one, Emily." soothed Henry. "Well, the mystery has been solved, we all feel a bit guilty." chuffed Thomas. Emily was glad that the tankers of doom weren't real after all. But Salty however would keep telling the other engines about the Tankers of Doom. "And then the Tankers of Doom pushed the engine off the cliff and he was never seen again." "Oooohhh..." Bill muttered. "That does sound scary." whispered Ben. "Oh Salty, that's not real." chuckled Emily as she chuffed in. Everyone laughed, but as they weren't looking, the tankers of doom rolled away from the docks and into the mist. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Bill and Ben * Emily * Stanley * Salty * Sidney * Cranky * Rocky (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Geoffrey (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Knapford Yards * Sodor Cream Factory * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Forest (mentioned) * Sodor Dairy (mentioned) * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory (mentioned) * Vicarstown (mentioned) Trivia * A reference to the eighteenth season television episode Flatbeds of Fear is made. * This is the first episode of The Adventures on Sodor where The Fat Controller does not appear. * This has to be one of the weakest episodes of The Adventures on Sodor, as the author stated that he didn't have any ideas in mind, but he wanted to make a story that sounded quite spooky and interesting, plus it was too similar to the television episode Flatbeds of Fear. ** Though despite this, the author said that he may rewrite the episode at some point in the future, so it doesn't sound too similar to the aforementioned episode and he may choose another character to replace Emily's role, or keep the latter with the role. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor